escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Por trece razones
Thirteen Reasons Why —en español: Por trece razones— es una novela escrita por Jay Asher como New York Times best-selling de ficción para jóvenes adultos. El libro fue publicado por RazorBill, un sello joven de Penguin Books. Además, La edición de bolsillo alcanzó el número uno en la lista de bestsellers del New York Times en julio de 2011. En mayo de 2011 se publicó un sitio web llamado 13RWProject.com donde los fans del libro pueden registrar sus opiniones y experiencias en forma de texto, foto o vídeo. Ha sido publicado en España, Colombia, Ecuador, México, Bélgica, Brasil, República Checa, Dinamarca, Francia, Alemania, Hungría, India, Indonesia, Israel, Italia, Japón, Estados Unidos, Reino Unido, Australia, Finlandia, Estonia y Vietnam. Argumento Clay Jensen, un estudiante de secundaria, vuelve a casa desde la escuela y encuentra un paquete anónimo en la entrada de su casa. Al abrirlo, descubre que se trata de una caja de zapatos con siete cintas de cassette grabadas a ambas caras por la fallecida Hannah Baker, su compañera de clase quien recientemente se había suicidado. Las cintas fueron enviadas inicialmente a un compañero de clase con las instrucciones para pasar de un estudiante a otro, como si fuera una carta en cadena. En las cintas, Hannah explica a trece personas el papel que jugó cada uno en su muerte, dando trece razones para declarar por qué se quitó la vida. Hannah, a su vez, ha dado una segunda serie de cintas a uno de sus compañeros de clase (Clay descubre más adelante la identidad del compañero misterioso) y advierte a las personas, en las cintas, que si no los pasan, el segundo set será filtrado en su totalidad al resto de los estudiantes; lo que desencadenaría la vergüenza pública de algunas personas, mientras que otras podrían enfrentar cargos de acoso o maltrato físico en la cárcel. A través de la narración de audio, Hannah revela su dolor y sufrimiento, acerca de cómo cae en depresión y finalmente termina con su vida (con una sobredosis de pastillas, en el libro; cortándose las venas, en la serie). También especifica que su primer beso no fue como todo el mundo pensaba pues muchos creían que había mantenido relaciones sexuales en un parque por culpa de una foto que uno de ellos (los 13 culpables) había enseñado a sus compañeros. Su ex-mejor amigo la puso en una lista como "mejor trasero de clase" para dar celos a su novia por no querer tener relaciones sexuales con él. Una antigua amiga que no confió en ella, un chico que la espiaba por la ventana y le sacaba fotos comprometedoras junto con una amiga, mostrándose hipócrita pues la dejó en ridículo mintiendo sobre ella, un abusador que la manosea, un chico vergonzoso que no se atrevió a dar la cara por ella, un ladrón que robaba sus poemas, una animadora que se estrelló contra una señal de "Stop", provocando un grave accidente, un chico que la violó en un jacuzzi, un consejero escolar incompetente, y Clay, su compañero del alma. Todos los que pensaron que sus acciones eran inofensivas, que no la afectarían o dejarían una cicatriz en ella... Estaban equivocados. Personajes Hannah Baker: La historia gira en torno a ella. Después de todo lo ocurrido tuvo grandes cambios de actitud que nadie notó, lo que la deprimió aún más. Escribió una nota para hablar de suicidio en clase, pero todos fueron indiferentes a la idea, esto afectó a su conducta pues no se sentía segura, incluso mostró signos de suicidio como "regalar cosas" o "hacer un cambio radical en su apariencia". Tony Padilla: Un compañero de instituto de Clay y la persona que resguarda el otro juego de cintas. Aunque al principio mancho por siempre la reputación de Hannah, lo que causó que se convirtiera en la Primera Razón de Hannah para morir. 1 Cinta 1A (Justin Foley): Justin es el primer interés romántico de Hannah, además de su primer beso. Él la invita a salir y le saca una foto un tanto comprometedora, que luego muestra a sus amigos, iniciando así una cadena de rumores sobre Hannah. En la serie, le fotografía con su celular y es Bryce quien la envía a todos sus compañeros. 2 Cinta 1B (Jessica Davis): Ella y Hannah fueron obligadas a ir a una cita con su consejera ya que ambas eran nuevas, fueron juntas a la cafetería donde conocieron a Alex, y fueron amigas hasta que se adaptaron finalmente a la escuela. Tuvo una relación con Alex que terminó a causa de los rumores de que Hannah y Alex habían tenido una relación a sus espaldas, y siempre culpó a Hannah de eso; esto empeoró cuando Alex hizo la lista en la cual estaba escrito que Hannah tenía mejor trasero que Jessica. 3 Cinta 2A (Alex Standall): Conoció a Hannah y a Jessica en una cafetería. Hizo una lista de las chicas del colegio donde Hannah aparecía como "el mejor trasero" y Jessica como "el peor trasero". Hannah menciona que si él no hubiera hecho esa lista, la mayoría de las cosas mencionadas en las cintas no habrían ocurrido. 4 Cinta 2B (Tyler Down): Tyler era un voyeur que espiaba a Hannah desde la ventana del cuarto de ella, y le tomaba fotografías. Un día, al regresar a casa del Crestmont, Hannah sospecha que alguien la acosa cuando escucha una cámara sonar al abrir la puerta de su casa y luego al entrar en su habitación. Ese día no logra dormir tranquila producto de los nervios por no saber quién estaba fuera frente a su ventana. Al día siguiente, cabecea en clase y comienza a hablar con Courtney. Hannah termina por contarle lo sucedido la noche anterior y Courtney decide quedarse a dormir en su casa con el fin de ayudarla a descubrir quién es el acosador. Estando ya en casa, lo incitaron jugando a retos quitándose la ropa, finalmente besándose, hasta que le tomaron desprevenido, pero no le vieron la cara. Al día siguiente Hannah le preguntó a todo el mundo "¿Dónde estabas anoche?" a lo que Tyler respondió "¿Yo?, en ningún sitio", lo cual hizo que Hannah lo descubriera. Hannah menciona en la cinta que estaba espiando a Tyler desde su ventana. Posteriormente, quienes escucharon las cintas lanzaron piedras a su ventana. 5 Cinta 3A (Courtney Crimsen): Es la chica popular de la secundaria a la que solo le interesa su reputación, por lo que utiliza a las demás personas. Después de la noche en casa de Hannah (para atrapar a Tyler, en la que besó a Hannah porque Courtney era lesbiana), circuló en las redes la fotografía que tomó Tyler en el momento en que ambas estaban besándose, aunque no se apreciaban sus rostros, por lo que Courtney la evitó completamente, hasta que la invitó a una fiesta solo para usarla como medio de transporte, de lo cual Hannah se dio cuenta. Un compañero de clase insinuó que las chicas de la foto eran Hanna y Courney, para desviar la atención del hallazgo, Courtney inventó que Hannah le había realizado un oral a Justin, por lo que Hannah se enfrentó a ella en la fiesta del baile. 6 Cinta 3B (Marcus Cooley): Invitó a salir a Hannah el día de San Valentín (ya que esta había salido la primera en su lista de "Oh mi San Valentín por un dólar", donde aparecía la lista de las cinco personas más compatibles), Hannah aceptó encontrarse con él en un bar popular, aunque este llegó una hora tarde. La cita estaba siendo buena hasta que Marcus puso su mano en la rodilla de Hannah, intentando propasarse con ella, por lo que Hannah lo empujó frente a todo el bar. 7 Cinta 4A (Zach Dempsey): Se acercó a Hannah justo después de que pasara lo de Marcus, encontrándola atónita, por lo que lo ignoró completamente, quedando en ridículo ante sus amigos, por lo que buscó vengarse robándole las notas de motivación en la clase "Comunicación entre iguales", en el momento en que Hannah empezaba deprimirse, insinuando por ello su suicido en las notas. 8 Cinta 4B (Ryan Shaver): Es el editor de la Revista del Instituto, publicaba escritos que encontraba por la escuela. Estaba en un grupo de poesía junto a Hannah. Cuando él y Hannah se intercambiaron libretas, este aprovechó para robar uno de sus poemas y publicarlo, lo que causó conmoción en el instituto, e incluso la burla de algunas personas y Hannah se sintió ofendida. 9 Cinta 5A (Justin Foley): Durante una fiesta, Después de que Clay dejó la habitación, entra con Jessica muy ebria, la recuesta en la cama, sale de la habitación, mientras Hannah está escondida en el armario. Enseguida entra Bryce, amigo de Justin, y viola a Jessica, mientras Hannah ve todo asustada y sin poder moverse. Cuando se va, Hannah sale de la habitación y mira a Justin, ningun o de los dos había detenido a Bryce. Hannah empieza a experimentar culpa. En la adaptación televisiva, Justin es mencionado en la cinta 9. 10 Cinta 5B (Sheri Holland): Una animadora que iba a llevar a Hannah a casa tras el hecho de la violación de aquella noche en la fiesta; Hannah se encuentra muy mal y decide irse con ella, pero chocan con un letrero de "Stop". Hannah le dice a Sheri que llamen al 911 para que arreglen el letrero, pero ésta asustada decide irse en el carro dejando a Hannah sola. Hannah intenta avisar a alguien del letrero caído, pero cuando lo logra se entera de que un accidente ha ocurrido en el cruce donde estaba el letrero, un anciano resulta herido y un compañero de último año muere. En el libro, Clay da a entender que era "un perfecto desconocido", mientras que en la serie era un amigo de Clay, Jeff Atkins, Sheri es mencionada en la cinta 10. 11 Cinta 6A (Clay Jensen): El protagonista de esta historia y además el amor más profundo de Hannah. Clay siempre observaba a Hannah, pero nunca se atrevió a hablarle, incluso cuando trabajó con ella en el cine. Clay es la admiración de Hannah. Sólo recibe las cintas por que Hannah quería que conociese su historia, y pedirle perdón. Él y Hannah, luego de haber trabajado, se juntaron en una fiesta en la cual Clay decidió ser valiente y terminaron besándose en una habitación y estuvieron a punto de tener relaciones, pero Hannah lo aleja, porque recuerda todo por lo que ha pasado. Se siente culpable por no haber podido hacer nada por salvar a Hannah. En la adaptación televisiva, Clay es mencionado en la cinta 11. 12 Cinta 6B (Bryce Walker):'''En una tienda le tocó el trasero a Hannah mencionando la lista de Alex como pretexto para tocarla. En la fiesta él fué quien violó a Jessica. Un fin de semana después de la fiesta y del trágico accidente, Hannah va de paseo y encuentra a Justin y Jessica quienes la invitan a un jacuzzi, donde se bañan en ropa interior. Jessica y Justin desaparecen del jacuzzi y se quedan solos Hannah y Bryce; Bryce aprovecha este momento para abusar de una resignada Hannah y forzarla sexualmente. 13 '''Cinta 7A (Sr. Porter): Es el consejero de los alumnos de la A a la G, por lo cual Hannah recurre a él antes de suicidarse, intentando que la convenciera de que no se suicidara, pero los intentos del orientador no son suficientes para Hannah y decide marcharse del despacho esperando que Porter la detenga, algo que no ocurre. Después, en su casa, termina de organizar las cintas y llevarlas a su primer destinatario, se pone ropa vieja, llena la bañera, y se corta las venas. Adaptación Universal Studios compró los derechos cinematográficos de la novela el 8 de febrero de 2011. El 31 de marzo de 2017 Netflix sacó una adaptación en forma de serie de 13 capítulos. Comentario del autor sobre el libro "Escribir este libro me hizo darme cuenta cuan fascinado estoy por la forma de interactuar... y los obstáculos que nos impiden comprendernos mejor unos a otros..." Premios * 2011 - Paperback edition became a #1 New York Times bestseller in the US * 2010 - Georgia Peach Book Awards for Teen Readers * 2009 - International Reading Association Young Adults' Choice list * 2008 - Best Books for Young Adults YALSA * 2008 - Quick Picks for Reluctant Young Adult Readers YALSA * 2008 - Selected Audiobooks for Young Adults YALSA * 2008 - California Book Award winner - Young Adult Referencias Enlaces externos *[http://cynthialeitichsmith.blogspot.com/2008/02/author-interview-jay-asher-on-thirteen.html Cynsations Author Interview: Jay Asher on Thirteen Reasons Why ] *Thirteen Reasons Why Facebook Fan Page *Thirteen Reasons Why official website *Thirteen Reasons Why Project website * Imágenes de la adaptación en serie Categoría:Novelas de 2007